


The Break of Dawn

by ariannadi



Series: Arian Lavellan [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariannadi/pseuds/ariannadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some loving, morning sex between an elf and her Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Break of Dawn

They have meetings, diplomats, and overall boredom to attend to that morning.

But as soon as Arian rises, as soon as she rolls her spine and apologetically says she needs to get going, Cullen gently tugs her back into his arms, and nuzzles his nose into the back of her ear.

“Just stay for a little longer,” he whispers, and she smiles. How could _she_ deny such a request from her Commander?

At first their cuddling is innocent - simply the touches of two people comfortable with one another’s company, but that quickly changes the moment Cullen lathes his tongue along her lobe. 

After that, it’s fire. _Passion._

The elf turns in her lover’s arms and begins leaving suckling kisses along his stubbly jaw, and Cullen groans at the contact. She feels one of his hands move lower, brushing her thigh, and she’s gasping for a coherent breath the moment his digits make contact with her quickly-slickening folds. 

His languid strokes leave embers in their wake, and pretty soon she’s panting like mad as she rolls her hips into his hand. Cullen rewards her reaction with the smooth entrance of one finger, then two, both stroking her inner walls and leaving her a moaning mess.

She wants, _needs_ to touch him, to reciprocate his gentle demonstrations - and so she settles with her fingers brushing the line of hair just above his pelvis, and her lips continuing their trek along his throat.

Cullen’s body is quick to react, and she smirks devilishly into his burning skin. Just as she’s about to move her hand an inch lower, Cullen speeds up the motion of his fingers, and suddenly she can’t even _think._

She’s not above begging, and that’s exactly what she does as she urges him to _yes, Cullen, please, faster_ \- a notion he accepts graciously.

With a breathless cry, she comes, stars and patches of white flooding her vision. Cullen eases her through it as his strokes become softer, cooing in her ear his love and adoration, all the while.

As soon as she regains her senses, he gingerly shifts them both - she on her side and he right behind her, his chest pressed flush into her back. 

His cock is heavy and hot from where it rests against the back of her thigh, which is quite distracting when he asks in a whisper if he can proceed.

Arian answers his request with the turn of her head, her lips leaving a permitting kiss to his shoulder. The smile he offers her in return is so adoring, she nearly weeps on the spot.

Her lover reaches for her leg and brings it over his thigh, and then he’s there, the head of his cock brushing her swollen center. She blinks away stars as he teases her with a few languid strokes, and then he pushes inside.

His pumps are slow, but solid, and quickly she’s gasping for air as he begins a pace entirely intimate. 

She loves when he takes the time to ensure she’s pleasured before anything, but this, this feeling of being connected and _so close_ to him, she loves it more than anything.

In that moment, Cullen’s hand moves upward and reaches around her front to begin gently kneading her breast, causing Arian to turn her head into her pillow with a whimpering groan.

 _“Oh, Arian,”_ she hears him breathe into her ear, his rumbling voice sending a vibration up her spine concealed in a wave of warmth. She attempts to reciprocate the sentiment, but instead sighs as his hand brushes down her front and his fingers begin stroking at her center once more.

Cullen’s thrusts steadily become faster, his harsh breaths fanning against her neck as he rests his forehead in the crook of her shoulder. She arches her back into him and nearly _squeals_  as he hits a certain spot inside of her, and it’s enough to cause her to climax _again._

She begins to cry out in ecstasy, and as her inner walls clench around Cullen he too comes - the hot rush of his seed releasing deep inside of her.

They remain that way for quite a time after, simply relishing in the closeness of their bodies and the pleasant vibrations strumming their veins.

Cullen leaves a soft kiss to her shoulder, and pulls out of her carefully to shift them so she’s lying stomach-first on his chest. Arian blinks at him, sated, a lazy smile spanning the length of her cheeks, and he reciprocates it in the form of a smirk.

They have meetings, diplomats, and overall boredom to attend to that morning

But this is _so_ much better.

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr here](http://www.martini-september.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos, comments, and anything else always make my day!!**


End file.
